mystuffcozwhynotfandomcom-20200214-history
Give Me All Your Luvin'
Give Me All Your Luvin' by Madonna ft. M.I.A and Nicki Minaj is a song featured in 3x22, the twenty-second episode of Season Three. It is sung by Kitty, Jake and Tina with the Cheerios Lyrics Kitty and Tina with the Cheerios: L-U-V, Madonna Y-O-U, you wanna Jake: I see you coming and I don't wanna know your name Kitty and Tina with the Cheerios: L-U-V, Madonna Jake: I see you coming and you're Gonna have to change the game Kitty and Tina with the Cheerios: Y-O-U, you wanna Jake: Would you like to try? Give me a reason why Give me all that you got Maybe you'll do fine As long as you don't lie to me And pretend to be what you're not Kitty and Tina: Don't play the stupid game Cause I'm a different kind of girl Every record sounds the same You've got to step into my world Jake: Give me all your love And give me your love Give me all your love today Give me all your love And give me your love Let's forget about time And dance our lives away Kitty and Tina with the Cheerios: L-U-V, Madonna Y-O-U, you wanna Jake: Keep trying don't give up It's if you want it bad enough Kitty and Tina with the Cheerios: L-U-V, Madonna Jake: It's right in front of you Now tell me what you're thinking of Kitty and Tina with the Cheerios: Y-O-U, you wanna Jake: In another place At a different time You can be my lucky star We can drink some wine Burgundy is fine Let's drink the bottle every drop Kitty and Tina: Don't play the stupid game Cause I'm a different kind of girl Every record sounds the same You've got to step into my world Give me all your love And give me your love Jake (the Cheerios): Give me all your love today (give me all your love) Give me all your love And give me your love Let's forget about time And dance our lives away Tina (the Cheerios): (Give me all your love) Give me all your love boy You could be my boy You could be my boy toy In the nick of time I could say a sicker rhyme Cause its time for change like a nickel and a dime (give me all your love) Oh, I'm Roman, I'm a barbarian, I'm Conan You were sleeping on me you were dozin' Now move, I'm goin' in!! Jake: You have all the L-U-V I gave you everything you need (Tina: now move) Now it's up to y-o-u Are you the one, shall we proceed? (Kitty: me it) Kitty: Lick I'm so swag swish No one gives you this Supersonic bionic, uranium, hit So I break ‘em off tricks Let's pray that it sticks I'ma say this once Yeah I don't give a sh Kitty and Tina: Don't play the stupid game Cause I'm a different kind of girl Every record sounds the same You've gotta step into my world Jake: Give me all your love And give me your love Kitty and Tina (the Cheerios): L-U-V, Madonna (Give me all your love) Jake: Give me all your love And give me your love Kitty and Tina: Y-O-U, you wanna Jake (the Cheerios): Give me all your love And give me your love Give me all your love today (give me all your love) Give me all your love And give me your love (love and) Let's forget about time Kitty, Tina and Jake: And dance our lives away